


A new kind of love.

by Velouriaa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velouriaa/pseuds/Velouriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El amor es inexplicable, insufrible, confuso, estúpido, increíble, extraño...pero sobre todo, inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tres palabras que no son suficientes.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer Fic :')

Inspirado en: [Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GemKqzILV4w)

* * *

 

-Dean, no tenías porque hacerlo, podrías haber seguido con tu vida normal- Sam posó sus ojos en los de su hermano esperando una respuesta.

-No podía dejarte así Sammy, simplemente no podía- Soltó un suspiro.

-¿Y como crees que eso me hace sentir?- bajó su mirada al suelo con las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos -Irás al infierno y todo por mi culpa-

-¡No es tu culpa! Fue mi decisión- vio fijamente el rostro de su hermano -No llores por favor- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Debiste dejarme morir...- sintió las lágrimas comenzar a bajar por sus mejillas.

Dean lo tomó por las solapas de su chaqueta y lo acercó a su rostro en un movimiento brusco.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso Sam!- Su voz era gruesa e impregnada de enojo -¿¡Como se supone que yo iba a vivir con eso!? ¿Como se supone que iba a vivir sin ti?-

La última pregunta salió en un susurro tan bajo que si Sam no hubiera estado a escasos centímetros de su hermano no lo habría escuchado.

Sam observó a Dean con confusión sintiendo un ligero calor en las mejillas, no podía evitarlo, el rostro de Dean estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento golpearlo, luchó por no abalanzarse y apoderarse de esos labios con los que tantas veces había soñado.

-Dean- dijo evitando la mirada del otro, si seguía observando aquellos ojos cristalinos no estaba seguro de poder contenerse más -Podías haber seguido cazando con Bobby, matar al demonio como lo hiciste esta noche, encontrar a alguna chica...- decir aquello realmente le dolió -formar una familia, pudiste hacer con tu vida tantas cosas- y las lágrimas seguían con su recorrido.

Dean dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano y dio un largo suspiro antes de hablar -No lo entiendes Sam- dijo contra su hombro

-Entonces explícamelo- contestó, su mano subió a acariciar el cabello de Dean pero la detuvo, simplemente la puso en el brazo de su hermano.

-Yo...- Dean dejó caer sus brazos a los costados -Yo te amo Sammy- lo dijo escondiéndo más su rostro en el hombro contrario.

La sorpresa en Sam fue evidente, el sabia de sobra que su hermano le amaba, siempre lo había demostrado pero nunca se lo había dicho de manera tan abierta. -Yo también te amo Dean y lo sabes, somos hermanos- y sus palabras eran ciertas pero el sabía que el amor que sentía por su hermano no era para nada fraternal.

-Eso es lo que no entiendes Sam- su voz era casi inaudible -Yo no te amo como a un hermano-

Sam se quedo de hielo,  _"debí haber escuchado mal"_  pensó,  _"Dean no puede haber dicho eso, mi mente me está jugando una mala broma, tiene que ser eso"_   tomó a Dean de los hombros y lo separó de su cuerpo para observar su rostro

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Dean tenía la mirada perdida en alguna parte del suelo, ya lo había dicho y ahora no había marcha atrás así que decidió seguir.

-Soy un enfermo, lo sé, pero siempre ha sido así Sam, te he amado desde que apareciste en mi vida, más que a nada- alzó la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los marrones de su hermano en donde encontró la valentía para continuar hablando -Siempre pensé que era normal que yo te quisiera tanto puesto que siempre cuidé de ti, y por todo lo que hemos pasado, pero...- se aclaró la garganta para quitar el nudo que se había formado en esta - cuando decidiste ir a Stanford a comenzar una nueva vida me di cuenta de que te necesitaba, ya no era el mismo y me refugiaba en la caza para tratar de mantener mi mente alejada de ti, pero simplemente no podía, fue ahí cuando lo comprendí todo, el amor que yo siento por ti, esto...- se señalo el pecho -que siento aquí, nada tiene que ver con amor fraternal-

Sam no podía hacer más que escuchar a su hermano hablar, no podía creerlo, su hermano jamás expresaba sus sentimientos y ahora le estaba diciendo que estaba enamorado de él, de la misma manera que él lo estaba de Dean, si no estuviera hecho piedra en ese momento seguro estaría gritando de felicidad, pero su cuerpo no respondía así que solo siguió escuchando.

-Lo lamento Sammy pero es lo que siento, y no espero ser correspondido, yo se que estoy mal, pero tenía que externarlo, me lo he guardado tanto tiempo, simplemente ya no podía más- se giró hacia el Impala dispuesto a abrir la puerta cuando sintió como lo jalaban del brazo para detenerlo

-Dean- le llamó Sam sin saber que más decir, Dean bajó su mirada al suelo sin voltearse a ver a su hermano.

-Sam...sólo, hagamos como que nada ha pasado, por favor- susurró tratando de zafarse del agarre de su hermano pero este no cedió.

-Dean mírame- dijo Sam jalando el brazo de su hermano para que este se volteara -mírame por favor-

Dean se giró hacia él pero con la vista evadiendo sus ojos, Sam entonces tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Dean para hacer que conectaran sus miradas, cosa que funcionó

-También te amo de la misma manera Dean- el aludido abrió los ojos con sorpresa -fue por eso que me fui a Stanford, porque creía que estaba mal y que tu jamás me corresponderías-

Dean puso sus manos sobre las de su hermano y las quitó con delicadeza

-No Sam...no dejes que yo te arrastre conmigo al infierno, esto está mal, no debe ser así, somos hermanos, ¿Que dirán de nosotros?- Sam puso una mano en la boca de Dean para evitar que siguiera hablando

-Olvídate del mundo, olvida el infierno y todo lo demás, nos amamos Dean y es lo único que importa-

Como toda respuesta Dean quitó la mano de su hermano de su boca y lo jaló con una mano en su nuca para besarlo, el beso fue suave, tanteando el terreno, queriendo conocer cada parte de la boca del otro, la lengua de Dean recorriendo cada rincón de aquella cavidad que tanto le quitaba el sueño, Sam tomó el cabello de Dean entre sus manos y rió dentro del beso, Dean se separó con lentitud y lo observó confundido

-¿De que te ríes?-

Sam deposito un beso efímero en sus labios, aún sonriendo -Nada, es sólo que esto es tan irreal, no puedo creerlo- Su sonrisa era todo hoyuelos, Dean se deleitó y no pudo evitar sonreír también

-Es real Sammy, aunque no debería ser así, esto realmente está mal pero se siente tan jodidamente bien- lo acercó de nuevo para robarle otro beso -Vamos a descansar, después hablaremos de esto- y con esas palabras Dean se subió al auto dispuesto a regresar al Motel en turno.

* * *

**SAM**

_Todo esta bien, lo haremos bien, juntos, como siempre ha sido._

_No necesitamos más, a nada ni a nadie, somos tu y yo._

_Así que ¿Porque no nos dejamos llevar por esto que sentimos? yo lo haré ¿Lo harás tu? ¿Y te olvidaras de todo lo demás?_

_Es increíble que hayamos llegado hasta aquí, y no se como decirte todo lo que siento pero encontraré la manera._

_Solo no me dejes porque te necesito para ser yo mismo, porque me reflejo en tus ojos y necesito de su brillo para vivir._

_Quédate conmigo Dean._

* * *

 

**_"Todo lo que soy, todo lo que alguna vez fui, se encuentra aquí en tus perfectos ojos que son todo lo que puedo ver."_ **


	2. Muéstrame el camino.

Inspirado en: [Show me What I'm Looking For - Carolina Liar](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b7T7AY3HCxk)

* * *

 

Una semana había pasado desde la confesión de los hermanos Winchester, 7 días en los que Dean sólo pensaba en como es que habían llegado hasta ese punto, habían tenido un percance con un espíritu vengativo así que tuvieron toda la semana ocupada sin tiempo para hablar de lo que había sucedido, y a eso se le agregan las evasivas de Dean cuando Sam encontraba algún espacio de tiempo para conversar.

_"Estoy cansado Sam" "Hablaremos después Sam, muero de hambre" "Hombre tenemos que investigar sobre el caso, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar"_

Ciertamente Sam se estaba cansando de aquello, sabía perfectamente que su hermano estaba evitando el tema y los primeros días lo comprendía pues todo era nuevo para él, además de que estaba enfrascado en la investigación del caso, pero ahora habían pasado 7 días ya y Sam sentía que podía trepar por las paredes, no habían hablado más que para el caso.

Estaban en el Motel después de haber terminado con la cacería, Dean estaba sentado en el sofá de la habitación buscando algo que ver en la T.V.

-Dean- le llamó Sam desde su cama, estaba sentado frente a su ordenador.

-Mhmm- contestó el aludido.

-¿Podemos hablar ahora?- preguntó poniendo sus ojitos de cachorro marca Sammy, Dean no volteó a verlo pero por el tono de voz que había usado supo que Sam había puesto aquella mirada.

-Ahora no Sam, estoy viendo al Dr. Sexy-

Ese fue el limite de Sam, ¿Cómo podía su hermano prestarle más atención a un estúpido programa que a la situación que tenían?

-Dean ya estoy harto de que busques cualquier maldita excusa para evitar que hablemos- Sam estaba realmente molesto, cerró su portátil con fuerza y se levantó de la cama en dirección a Dean.

Dean dio un suspiro derrotado y apagó el televisor, se volteó hacia Sam apoyando su brazo en el respaldo.

-Hagamos algo...- dijo en un tono suave -hay un bar a unas calles de aquí, iremos, tomaremos una cerveza, la pasaremos bien y hablaremos de lo que quieras, ¿Te parece?-

-Amm... Me parece bien, supongo- dijo Sam un poco sonrojado, ya habían salido así tantas veces pero ahora tenía otro significado para él, podría decir que era una cita.

-Bueno, vamos- acarició su cabello cuando pasó a su lado para recoger las llaves del Impala de la mesita de noche. Acción que produjo un ligero temblor en Sam, estaba ansioso y cada toque de su hermano, por más pequeño que fuese, le hacia querer revivir el sentimiento de tener los labios de Dean sobre los suyos.

* * *

Ya en el bar se situaron en una mesa del fondo de éste, en donde la música no se escuchaba tan fuerte y podrían hablar tranquilamente, Dean pidió dos cervezas con el mesero que le mandaba miradas insinuosas a Sam de las cuales ninguno de los hermanos se habían percatado, estaban más ocupados en pensar que dirían.

-Dean yo...-

-Nada puede pasar entre nosotros Sam- se apresuró a decir Dean antes de que su hermano siguiera hablando.

Sam sintió una corriente recorrer su pecho, de las que se sienten cuando tu corazón esta a punto de romperse.

-¿Qué... Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo fijando sus ojos en los esmeralda de su hermano.

-Pues eso, que nada puede ni pasará entre nosotros, no lo voy a permitir- Dean desviaba de vez en vez sus ojos de los del menor, si seguía viéndolos así como estaban, con una capa cristalina, no creía que fuera capaz de continuar con su resistencia.

Sam lanzó un bufido incrédulo ante las palabras de su hermano y le dio un trago a su cerveza antes de depositarla en la mesa con un sonoro golpe.

-¿Y que esperas? ¿Que finjamos que nada ha pasado?- Sam se acercó a su hermano todo lo que la mesa le permitió y luchando por no derramar sus lágrimas -¿Que pretendamos que no sentimos nada el uno por el otro?-

Cada palabra dicha en ese tono era un golpe directo al corazón del mayor. Dean observó a Sam con lágrimas corriendo libres, de las cuales el aludido no se había dado cuenta que tenía, quiso levantarse, tomar el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos y recoger cada gota salada con sus labios, odiaba ver a su hermano de esa manera, y se odiaba a él por ser el causante de su estado.

-Lo siento Sam...- dijo apretando los puños y viendo fijamente su bebida.

-¿Lo sientes?- soltó una risa irónica y se pasó las manos por el rostro con frustración -No, yo lo siento Dean, siento haber sido tan estúpido como para creer que realmente sentías algo por mi-

-¡Claro que siento algo por ti!- vociferó golpeando con su puño la mesa -¡Siento TODO por ti!- sus ojos no se apartaban de los de Sam que lo veía sorprendido pero aún enfadado -y por eso es que no permitiré que esto pase- agregó derrotado.

Sam se frotó los ojos y se paró de su asiento, tiró un billete a la mesa y se encaminó hacia la salida del bar.

-¿A donde vas Sammy?- preguntó Dean confundido.

-Al Motel, quiero descansar- fue su simple respuesta antes de salir del lugar.

* * *

_**DEAN** _

Esto es extraño ¿Sabes?

Yo aquí tratando de hablar contigo o con quien sea que este allá arriba.

Yo no soy de estas cosas, esto es más bien algo que haría mi hermano... mi hermano.

Bueno, el es la razón de que esté aquí tratando de comunicarme contigo que ciertamente dudo mucho que me escuches.

Ya no sé que hacer... sé que esto está mal, que las cosas no deberían ser de esta manera, pero estoy tratando de hacerlo bien, de alejarlo de mi y duele, joder si duele.

Ya no quiero lastimarlo ¿Irónico no? Que lo haya protegido tanto para terminar siendo yo quien más daño puede hacerle.

¿Porque si alejarlo de mí es lo correcto, se siente como lo peor?

Por eso te pido... te ruego, muéstrame el camino...

Haré lo que sea, lo que haga falta para que él no sufra más, para terminar con esta confusión.

La verdad no espero que me respondas, sólo necesito desahogarme, externar esto que me está matando lenta y tortuosamente, ya no creo poder seguir resistiendo, pero todo es por Sammy, porque no dejaré que tenga el mismo destino que yo.

De todas formas, gracias... supongo.

* * *

 

**_"Sé que debí haberlo hecho mejor, pero por favor, seré fuerte, me está resultando difícil de resistir, así que muéstrame lo que estoy buscando."_ **


	3. Tengo que tenerte.

Inspirado en: [Have You Ever Needed Someone So Bad? - Def Leppard](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUaooUm2AM8)

* * *

 

Ambos estaban metidos en sus asuntos, Dean estudiando el diario de John Winchester y Sam buscando algún caso en su portátil, ambos observando al otro cuando éste no los veía, fue el castaño quien dio un largo suspiro y se levantó de la mesa en donde se encontraba, tomó su chaqueta de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a salir.

-¿A donde vas Sam?- pero el más alto ni se inmutó.

-¿Sam? ¡¿Sam?!-

-¡Por una cerveza!- contestó sin voltear a ver al mayor.

-Puedo acompañarte si quieres- dijo Dean haciendo el ademán de levantarse.

-No gracias, quiero estar solo- fue la simple respuesta de Sam antes de salir del cuarto.

Dean se frotó las sienes con los dedos y tomo las llaves del Impala -tengo que salir de aquí- dijo para sí.

* * *

 

Sam se encontraba en el bar en el que un día antes estaba con su hermano, el mismo mesero de aquella ocasión se acercó para tomar su pedido, sólo que esta vez, Sam si que se daba cuenta de sus coqueteos.

-Hey chico, me parece haberte visto antes- dijo el camarero mientras le guiñaba un ojo al más alto.

Sam lo observó y se dio cuenta de que no era mal parecido, al contrario, era realmente atractivo, tez blanca, cuerpo bien formado, cabello negro que le llegaba hasta el cuello de la camisa, una sonrisa digna de comercial y ojos verdes, "Como los de Dean" pensó, "Aunque los de Dean son más brillantes, más cuando van acompañados de su sonrisa...esa sonrisa"

-... ¿Hola?-

La voz del mesero lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-¡Ah si! Lo lamento- se disculpó sonrojado -ayer vine con mi hermano, probablemente nos viste entonces- acotó sonriendo.

-Claro, ya los recuerdo, y ¿Que haces tan solo hoy?- con cada palabra se acercaba sutilmente a Sam.

-Yo...bueno, él no quiso venir- mintió azorado por el comportamiento tan atrevido del chico.

-Ya veo, pues puedo hacerte compañía, mi turno ya ha terminado, ¿Que te parece?- dijo posando su mano en el hombro de un ya de por si muy apenado Sam.

-Claro... ¿Porque no?- y al momento de responder sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, "Bueno no es como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, Dean ya me dejó claro que conmigo nada" pensó con un deje de tristeza que se apresuró a ocultar.

-¡Perfecto!- contestó el mesero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se sentaba frente a Sam -Por cierto, mi nombre es Demian-

"Demian... Le quitamos la 'm' y la 'i' y queda Dean" el castaño se río de sí mismo, absolutamente todo le llevaba a pensar en Dean.

-Sam- respondió con simpatía.

* * *

Dean había encontrado otro bar no muy lejos del Motel en donde se hospedaba, había bebido unas cervezas y había ligado con una chica de ahí, todo iba perfecto hasta que la chica le dijo su nombre.

"Samantha, un placer Dean" dijo la rubia mientras paseaba su mano por el cuello del cazador.

"¡No me jodas!"

"¡¿Disculpa?!" vociferó claramente ofendida.

"Lo lamento tengo que irme" y con eso se levantó dejando dinero suficiente en la barra para pagar sus bebidas y las de la joven.

Ahora el mayor de los hermanos se dirigía al Motel para dormir y tratar así de dejar de pensar en Sammy, aunque sabe que soñaría con él. Pero al llegar, lo que vio lo descolocó totalmente.

Sam, SU Sammy, estaba en la puerta de la habitación acorralado por otro chico, "Otro chico ¡Joder!" y comiéndole la boca. Dean estaba que ardía y moría por bajar del auto y golpear/asesinar al usurpador que estaba ahora tocando por todos lados a su inocente hermanito.

"Pero ni siquiera tengo derecho, yo mismo mandé a Sammy muy lejos" pensó, arrancó el Impala con un rechinido de llantas que hizo que ambos hombres se separaran y entonces desapareció en la carretera en dirección al bar.

"Dean..." pensó Sam antes de disculparse con Demian y encerrarse en la habitación sin hacer caso de los golpes en la puerta que éste daba.

* * *

Dean despertó sintiendo unos labios en su mejilla, se removió en la cama sin abrir los ojos.

-Sammy- dijo con voz adormilada y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Buenos días Deannie- contestaron en su oreja.

"¡Que demonios!" abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, sorprendido, se volteó y vislumbró la figura a su lado, la chica rubia que conoció en el bar.

-Samantha...-dijo disimulando una sonrisa, iba a levantarse cuando la chica se recostó en su pecho y no le quedó más que hacer lo de siempre, cerrar los ojos e imaginar que era su hermano y no una chica cualquiera.

* * *

_**DEAN** _

De nuevo en la cama equivocada, cuando lo que más deseo es estar contigo, supongo que este juego no podré ganarlo nunca.

Y ahora es cuando entiendo esa estúpida frase, "Te necesito" y vaya si la entiendo, te necesito tanto que duele Sammy, pero simplemente no puedo tenerte y eso hace que mi mundo caiga completamente.

_**SAM** _

Y de nuevo no se en donde estás, tampoco con quien, esforzándome por creer que no me interesa, ¿A quien engaño?

Pero supongo que así será siempre, con tus estúpidas promesas de medianoche, cuando dormido pronuncias mi nombre seguido de un "te quiero". Falso... pues yo se que todo termina al amanecer.

Y es que yo nunca he querido a nadie de la manera que te quiero a ti, te necesito, pero no puedo tenerte.

_**DEAN** _

Sólo quiero dormir, porque en sueños no hay quien me diga que esto esta mal, en sueños te puedo amar, sin miedo al que pasará.

_**SAM/DEAN** _

Porque no creo que nunca nadie haya necesitado de alguien como yo necesito de ti.

Tengo que tenerte...

* * *

 

_**"¿Alguna vez has deseado a alguien que simplemente no puedes tener? ¿Te has esforzado tanto, hasta el punto de que tu mundo se cae en pedazos?"** _


	4. Si esto es amor, sólo siéntelo.

* * *

 

[James Morrison - I won't let you go](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgRb_lfIZ6A)

* * *

 

El demonio lanzó a Sam con fuerza hasta hacerlo chocar con la esquina de una mesa a lo que el aludido emitió un gruñido de dolor mientras llevaba su mano a sus costillas.

-¡Sam!- Dean se acercó a su hermano y le ayudó a levantarse pasando un brazo por su cintura -¿Estas bien?

Sam se safó del agarre del rubio con rudeza, no importándole la punzada de dolor que sintió ante tal acción.

-Estoy bien, ahora deshagámonos del bastardo ese, iré por el mientras buscas el libro que nos pidió Bobby- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Dean lo observó salir e hizo una mueca de dolor, las cosas entre ellos iban cada vez peor, Sam no dejaba que se le acercase y mucho menos le hablaba, a menos que fuera totalmente necesario, cuando llegaban al Motel después de una investigación o cacería, Sam se tiraba a su cama y se metía de lleno en su portátil, Dean entonces se iba a algún bar y no volvía hasta el día siguiente. Llevaban así semana y media y el mayor dudaba seguir resistiéndolo.

En la habitación continua a la sala de estar se encontraba el demonio observando fijamente a Sam.

-Él no te ama ¿Sabes?- soltó de pronto el demonio.

-¿De que rayos estás hablando?- la confusión era evidente en el rostro del castaño.

-Sam, Sam, Sam- rió mientras caminaba con lentitud hacia el menor de los Winchester -Sabes perfectamente bien de que estoy hablando. Irónico que nos tachen a nosotros de mentirosos cuando a ustedes se les da muy bien eso del engaño-

El demonio se acercó todavía más a Sam, haciendo que éste comenzara a recitar el exorcismo

-Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas-

El demonio se dobló sobre sí mismo a causa del dolor y como pudo siguió hablando.

-¿Q-Que no te das cuenta... de que lo único que él hace e-es mentirte?- dijo a duras penas.

Sam detuvo el exorcismo.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó, cosa que hizo al demonio sonreír con malicia.

-Pequeño e ingenuo Sammy- el cazador hizo una mueca al escuchar el mote, _"Solo Dean puede llamarme así"_  pensó -Vas por la vida creyendo que lo que sientes por tu hermano es reciproco, estás mal Sam y el solo se compadece de ti, por eso te miente y dice amarte cuando lo único que siente por ti es... Lastima- lo último lo dijo con una mueca falsa de tristeza.

-¡Mientes!- vociferó antes de continuar con el exorcismo -Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica-

-S-sabes que es cierto- el dolor le hizo caer de rodillas, apoyo una mano en el suelo y se sujeto el estómago con la otra.

-Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae perditionìs venenum propinare-

-Si t-te amara ¡Arg! No te dejaría-

-Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis-

-To...das las noches-

-Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos-

-¡Solo!- y entonces un humo negro comenzó a salir de la boca del poseído, indicando que el exorcismo había finalizado con éxito.

Para cuando Dean encontró el libro y alcanzó a su hermano este ya había terminado con el exorcismo. El joven poseído seguía con vida así que llamaron a una ambulancia y se aseguraron de limpiar todas sus huellas antes de salir del lugar.

* * *

 

Ya en la carretera el mayor veía como su hermano hacía muecas de dolor mientras buscaba la mejor postura en su asiento, aparcó a un lado de la carretera y apagó el motor.

-¿Porque te detienes?-

-Vamos date la vuelta- ordenó mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

-¿Para que?- preguntó el castaño viendo a su hermano con una mueca de confusión y comenzando a sentir nervios por la cercanía de Dean.

El mayor no contestó, puso sus manos en los hombros de Sam y lo hizo girarse con suavidad hasta que estuvo de frente a la puerta del copiloto. Entonces bajó sus manos desde los hombros hasta la cintura del menor haciendo ligera presión por donde sus manos pasaban.

-Arg...- se quejó Sam de dolor cuando el rubio presionó en las costillas del costado derecho.

-¿Te duele aquí?- preguntó haciendo un poco más de presión.

-Si...- dijo a regañadientes.

Dean comenzó a masajear la espalda, lo hacía con lentitud, de la cintura hasta los hombros y haciendo énfasis en las costillas, como recreándose en la espalda de Sammy.

El más alto soltó un suspiro largo que hizo al otro morderse los labios y cerrar los ojos para saborear el sonido. Las manos del ojiverde se extendieron aún más por toda la espalda y ahora bajaban hasta las caderas y rodeaban para pasar por los costados, casi tocando el pecho mientras se acomodaba mejor en el asiento para acercar más su cuerpo al contrario.

Sam pudo sentir la respiración de su hermano en la nuca y una corriente le atravesó la espina dorsal, fue hasta ese momento que abrió los ojos en una mirada melancólica.

-¿Porque Dean?- su voz fue casi un susurro.

-Porque no quiero que sientas más dolor- _"Del que yo te provoco"_  pensó para sí.

-¿Porque sigues mintiéndome?- se volteó lentamente en el asiento hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la contraria.

-No te miento Sammy... nunca te he mentido- dijo sin apartar la vista.

-¿Ah no?- bufó incrédulo -No soy estúpido Dean, no tenías porque haberme engañado diciendo que me amabas-

-No te engañé Sam- desvió su mirada al parabrisas.

-Oh... ya veo- dijo con ironía -pues tienes un concepto del amor bastante extraño, mira que demostrarlo rechazándome y liándote con cada tipa que te encuentras- sus ojos comenzaban a formar una capa cristalina.

-Tu tampoco pierdes el tiempo hermanito, a decir verdad te veías muy divertido con tu amigo aquel día- dijo apretando los puños al punto de enterrarse las uñas en las palmas.

-Lo mío con él no paso de un beso, y lo hice por que estaba molesto contigo, además no tienes ningún derecho de reclamarme, tu fuiste quien me apartó de tí- su voz se quebró en la ultima frase mezcla de rabia e impotencia.

Dean por su parte no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado porque Sammy no hubiese llegado a más con aquel idiota, aún así su furia no se había desvanecido.

-¿Sabes que? Tienes razón, haz con tu vida lo que quieras, yo haré lo mismo-

-¡¿Es que no entiendes?!- tomó a su hermano por las solapas de su chaqueta -yo quiero estar contigo...-

Dean sintió entonces que algo se rompía en el, quería gritarle a su hermano que el también quería lo mismo, que quería besarlo, acariciarlo, hacerle el amor y cuidarlo todos los días de su vida, pero el mismo pensamiento llegaba a el _"eso esta mal"_.

-Y no, no hace falta que lo repitas, me cansé de tu estúpida moral y de que sigas diciendo que lo que sentimos es incorrecto- siguió diciendo Sam.

El mayor tomó el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos y pegó su frente a la suya dejando al aludido sin palabras, estaba decidido, no iba a seguir encerrando lo que sentía.

-Esta bien...- dijo mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios -esta bien-.

-¿Que esta b...- se vió callado por los labios de Dean sobre los suyos, moviéndose con ternura, segundos después despertó de su shock y comenzó a corresponder el beso.

Ambos se movían al compás de una melodía totalmente nueva, una que solo ellos conocerían, sus labios buscaban con ansias los contrarios, lenta, suave y apasionadamente, Sam abrió más la boca en una silenciosa invitación a la lengua de Dean, que no dudó ni un segundo y se introdujo dibujando cada detalle de aquella cavidad.

Las manos del mayor acariciaban con delicadeza los costados del menor que a su vez paseaba sus manos por el pecho de éste.

Dean subió una de sus manos, pasando por el cuello de Sam hasta tomar su cabello con ternura, separó un poco su rostro mientras mordía su labio inferior y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la intensa mirada de su hermano.

Se quedaron ahí viéndose el uno al otro sin pronunciar palabra, no hacía falta, sus ojos expresaban todo lo que en esos momentos sentían, un  _"No te dejaré ir"_  mudo.

Y con eso, se sumieron en otro beso, producto de la pasión de la cual solo la oscuridad de la noche sería testigo.

* * *

 

**"Y si tu cielo se cae, toma mi mano y sosténte, no tienes porque estar solo pues yo no te dejaré ir."**


End file.
